SOMVLAK RADIO
by Myunna Jung
Summary: Hay guys! Disini kita gila-gilaan bersama duo DJ somvlak Henry dan Eunhyuk! Cuss! :D
1. Chapter 1

SOMVLAK RADIO!200.20 FM

part 1

Karena berhubung ini adalah part pertama jadi selayaknya kami orientation dulu, okey?

Henry : Nde, annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Henry imnida

Eunhyuk : Jeonenun Eunhyuk imnida

HyukHen : Selamat bersomplak somplakan diii.. SOMVLAK RADIO saluran gorong gorong FM

Henry : Eh hyung, salah! Ini bukan saluran gorong gorong! Ini saluran 2002 hyung!

Hyuk : Nah lu juga salah! Tahun 2002 udah kelewat! Ini tuh saluran 2020! #ngotot

Henry : Ya elah hyung! Nape malah pusing sendiri sihh? Cuss kita cari di kolong meja!

Hyuk : Ogah amat! Lu cari aja sendiri, gue takut dikeroyok

Henry : Dikeroyok? lu kira ini tawuran antar pelajar?

Hyuk : Bukan! Takut dikeroyok lagunya Jay Park!

Henry : Lagunya Jay Park? emang bisa ngeroyok?

Hyuk : ya iyalah! yang itu lohh yang keJOAH, aku kan takut sama keJOAH #muka melas *kecoa kalee..*

Henry : #poker face. Hyung, serius dikit nape sih? Ini siaran pertama kita! Ntar studionya dibakar ama fans baru tau rasa loh! #ciee sok nasehatin

Hyuk : Yelah.. yelah.. cekidot kita balik ke lagu! Ada SNSMP – Papangaji

cr lirik : SMTown Salah Gaul

[All] Ulalala Lalalala Ulalala  
>Wow.. Wow..<br>Ulalala Lalalala Ulalala  
>Girls' Pake Kemben!<p>

[Tiffany] Pagi Pagi udah adaa bunyi telefon Ring Ring  
>[Jessica] Capcus deh gua langsung angkat telefonnya Hurry Hurry<br>[Seohyun] Tapi di tengah jalan kulihat ada Papa lagi Ngaji  
>[Sunny] Sumpeh suaranya itulho bikin gua ngakak HaHaHaHa<br>[Taeyeon] Ngaji terus Every Night~  
>[Yuri] Rajin amat lu jadi Papa<br>[Sooyoung] Setelah kuangkat telefonnya  
>[Tiffany] Kok malah ada suara Dora sedang berpesta~<p>

[All] Ngaji ini itu semua, lo lahap Sweet Groove  
>[Sooyoung] Bunyi suara kentut lu Boom! Boom! Boom!<br>[All] Ngaji ampe ngeces, kaya air keran  
>[Jessica] Bunyi suara kentut lu Boom! Boom! Boom!<br>[Seohyun] Sok sok an ngaji padahal nanti mangkal di Taman Lawang  
>[Taeyeon] Terus terusan kerja keras supaya bisa dapet Money<br>[All] Ngaji ini itu semua, lo lahap Sweet Groove  
>Suara kentut lu ber gebyar gebyar Boom!… Boom!… Boom!…<p>

iklan :

Pengen anak anda jadi pintar bahasa inggris? Ayo buruan masukkan anak anda ke bimbingan belajar kami, dijamin anak anda akan bisa bahasa inggris dalam waktu 2 hari. Mudah saja!

Tempe hora payu dithithili temal temil, tempe hora payu dithithili temal temil, rasane marem rasane marem! Uenak tenan!

Jika anak anda belum bisa, maka dijamin, anda harus bayar dua kali lipat! Datang langsung ke Jl. Slamet Riyadi nomer 2014 RT.89 RW.712 telepon 08123456789012

HyukHen : Kembali lagi bersama kami, di SOMVLAK RADIO, radio kesayangan anda semua!

Hyuk : iya betul, saking sayangnya, radionya diajak tidur bareng!

Henry : Jangan kumat yadong nya hyung! tobatlah! dunia sudah hampir kiamat! #ceramah

Hyuk : apa sih? gak keleus! gue cuma ngomong doang kok! udah ah kita kan ada bintang tamu seperSIAL malem ini

Henry : spesial hyung! ah, dari tadi gaje mulu! kapan benernya?

Hyuk : sekarang

-Sunyi Senyap-

Henry : YeSungminlah! kita sambut bintang tamu kita hari ini..! EmPINK! #prok prok prok

Hyuk : mana orangnya? #celingukan

Jimin : Annyeong! Kami datang tepat waktu kan?

Hyuk : ebuset! ini yang diundang EmPINK, nape yang dateng malah Bangtan Seinendan grup bentukan Jepang pas jaman penjajahan? #gak tau? buka buku sejarah! -_-

Henry : iya nihh! kita kan udah merdeka! Kalian mau mata mata-in kami? Jangan harap kalian bisa mencuri perhatian dari kami yaa! Mana dandanan nya kek gitu! iiihh...

Hyuk : woyy! bukan perhatian! tapi informasi ! Ahh udah! Stop GaJe! Kalian kesini yang nyuruh siapa?

Suga : Kami kesini yang nyuruh EmPINK. Kita udah dandan kek gini nih! Ribet tau!

Hyuk : ribet? ya udah lepas aja! #yadong kumat

Semua member BiTieS pada mulai lepas baju

Henry : ehh! kalian mau ngapain? Jangan nodai aku! #jerit pake toa

V : Santai mas broo! kami cuma lepas baju luar doang kok! Nihh liat! #gaya cool

Hyuk : Sekalian baju dalam juga gapapa

Henry : Astajim! *tepar* oke para pedagang sekalian, berhubung EmPINK nya lagi ada di rumah hajatan, mari kita sambut, grup bentukan Jepang Bangtan Seinendan!

Hyuk : para pedagang? lu kira kita pidato di pasar? maap pemirsah sekalian!

J-Hope : (bisik) udah lu beresin?

V : (bisik) udah beres!

Hyuk : hey! kenapa kalian bisik bisik? kalian mau dangdutan? kalo mau dangdutan, kagak usah bisik bisik!

Tiba tiba salah satu personil EmPINK muncul dengan tangan kaki diikat, sambil loncat loncat

Eunji : Hehh! anjroott! lu semua kurang asem banget sih? liat nihh make up gue udah cantik, lu malah pada nyekap kita semua! Gue tersiksa tau gak sihh? Lu gak tau, dan gak akan pernah tau rasanya jadi gue, iya kan? Lu egois! #dramatis banget sih?

V : Heyy! santai mbak broo! kita cuma mewakili kalian doang kok kesini

Henry : Ribut ribut apaan sihh? (nongol) Hlohh EmPINK kok lu ada disini? katanya pergi ke hajatan?

Eunji : Lepasin gue dulu!

Henry ngelepasin ikatan cintanya pada Eunji #ceileehh# *kagak..bercanda*

Eunji : sebenernya gini.. kita udah dandan cantik, nah pas ada di jalan, kita belok kanan, trus lurus, ada perempatan kita belok kiri, kita jalan santai aja, menikmati indahnya malam ini, trus pas ada pertigaan kita belok kanan, nah trus ada gang kecil, kita masuk tuh disitu. Pas disitu, kita...

Henry : Ah udah! stop pusing gue dengerin cerita lo! gak efektif banget tau!

Eunji : jangan gitu dong mas! hikss.. setiap orang berhak bercerita! #terharu

*terharu apaan coba?*

Henry : gue jadi kasihan, ya udah, lanjutin cerita lu!

Eunji : Nah pas disitu kita...

V : hehehe mereka gak ngapa ngapain kok! hehehe #senyum gaje sambil nyumpet mulut Eunji

Jimin : i-iya bener banget! mereka gak papa kok

Namjoo : kalian kira kita gak bisa ngapa ngapa-in? mereka bohong! mereka udah nyekap kita!

Suga : hlohh kok lu jadi ikut nongol? Hlohh kalian... kok bisa?

Para member EmPINK udah berkumpul, dan masing masing bawa sapu, hairdryer, obor, de el el

Hyuk : Kalian udah dateng? Ya udah ayo cuss kita siaran! kasian para pedagang udah nunggu dari tadi. Mereka mungkin udah geregetan banget, berhubung kalian ribut, ya udah aku puterin lagunya SNSMP – Mister Mister, dengerin tuh!

Mister mister mister mister mister mister mister mister mister mister mister mister

Henry : waahh kok nggak ganti sih liriknya? parah nihh! ya udah cuss!

Namjoo : ehh! jangan GeEr kalian! sebelum kita siaran, kita mau ngasih pelajaran ke mereka #nunjuk BiTieS pake hairdryer

Namjoo : Cuss hajaarrr!

Studio Somvlak family udah setengah ancur

Henry : ya sudah para pedagang semua, kita pamit dulu! Ada banyak kekacauan disini, kita pamit dulu yaa? selamat bermalam somvlak pedagang semua! semoga dagangan kalian kagak laku semua! trus kalian bangkrut! Bye~ #kiss bye

THE END

#Maap kalo gaje, just for fun oke! No bash yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

SOMVLAK RADIO! 200.20

part 2

HyukHen : Annyeong para pemirsa sekalian! kembali lagi bersama duo DJ somvlak malam ini tentunya hanya diii SOMVLAK RADIO saluran usus anda masing masing!

Hyuk : okey! dikarenakan minggu lalu kita terkena musibah, maka hari ini kita siaran live di pengungsian! #senyum cemerlang#

Henry : betul betul betul! kita telah meninggalkan studio kita tercinta demi tahap renovasi, hikss hyung, gue kangen studio kita hyung, hikss #nangis berlian

Hyuk : sama! gue juga! #hikss

Henry : hikss, kalo gitu, cekidot kita balik hikss ke lagu, hikss ada, hikss SHINenek – Lucaper (parodi SHINee – Lucifer)

cr lirik : SMTown Salah Gaul

[Onew] Sundel bolong cari orang ganteng  
>Biarin dia muter-muter<br>Gentayangan hantu ganjen

[Taem] Sembunyiin berondongnya

[Jjong] Sandal jepitnya buang sandal jepit sundelnya, sekarang ia pun marah  
>Her nickname is the Lucaper!<p>

[all] Naruh muka gadungan, sandal yo!  
>Si kece, berondong si kece<br>Cowok kece  
>Ayuk lari sandalnya pun dibawa<br>Asli dia gak oke  
>Nemu sundel gak oke<p>

[Key2Min] Kamu si sundel bolong dipanggilnya Lucaper

[OnJjong] Kamu sundel bolong naek mobil pun Lucaper!

[All] Kaga sopan nona macho garuk gatel punggungnyo  
>Narik tali BHnya<br>Marah tuh Marah tuh

Sundelholic, Bolongtronic, Sundelholic, Bolongtronic

HyukHen : nahh! udah pada denger kan lagunya?

Hyuk : itu salah satu lagu yang gue suka! hahaha #tawa evil

Henry : yaelah! kumat lagi, dikasih obat apa sih lu hyung, biar sembuh? atau gue panggilin dukun aja ya?

Hyuk : aku rapopo! gak usah panggil dukun! kita panggil bintang laut kita aja yukk!

Henry : hmm yelah yelah.. #pasrah

HyukHen : beri pukulan hangat pada alien kitaa Kim Soo Hyun, alias Do Min Joon!

Soohyun : hey ladies! whats'up ? #benahin poni#

Hyuk : ebuset! lu kagak usah kebanyakan gaya! udah duduk aja nape? susah amat! masih gantengan juga gue #gak mau kalah

Soohyun : bukan itu masalahnya, kursi gue mana? #nyari kursi di kolong

Hyuk : Hen, lu kagak bawa kursi serep?

Henry : kagak hyung! Habisnya kursi di rumah gue pada di makan sama si Jerry

Hyuk : salah sendiri lu punya hewan peliharan tikus!

Henry : mas! ya udah, lesehan aja yaa? gapapa!

Soohyun : lu yang gapapa! nah gue? menderita #pasang wajah marah

Hyuk : daripada ribut kek kemarin, kita langsung aja wawancara! cekidot!

Eunhyuk bolak balik kertas pertanyaan, tampak mencari cari sesuatu

Henry : hyung, lu ngapain sih?

Hyuk : enggak, cuma meriksa siapa tau ada foto cewek seksi #muka imut

Henry : #pukulin micropone

Soohyun : jadi gak lu wawancara gue? kalo kagak jadi, gue pulang ke planet gue loh! #ngancem

Henry : eeehh iya iya! bentar! cuss hyung!

Hyuk : pertanyaan pertama, lu udah main drama Man From Star, ada adegan ciuman, lu bilang ke sutradara, suruh gue gantiin elu! okee? #acung jempol

Soohyun : ehh Henry, nih hyung lo kenapa sihh? ada gangguan gitu? atau epilepsi? *dibakar fans Hyuk*

Hyuk : aku rapopo! yukk ke pertanyaan kedua. Katanya lu di drama itu pengen balik ke planet lu? Lu kan bisa teleportasi? kenapa lu kagak teleportasi ke planet lu?

Soohyun : menurut cerita, once upon a time, there was a young man...

Henry : aduh mas! tolong jawab pake bahasa kita aja yaa?!

Soohyun : bahasa kalian apa yaa? Maap saya kagak tau *innocent*

Hyuk : bahasa Betawi -_- Ya Indonesia lahh! #semangat empatlima

Soohyun : katanya sihh kalo gue teleportasi ke planet gue dari bumi, nyampe sana gue gosong kayak pantat panci. Teleportasi dari bumi ke planet lain, butuh waktu yang cukup lama! Takutnya, bukan nyampe kesana malah nyampe ke hatimu

Henry : maap mas! saya udah ada yang punya

Hyuk : saya juga! *nyambung sendiri* okee lanjut ke pertanyaan ketiga, perasaan di drama, selain rasa cinta dan rasa sakit, lainnya apa?

Soohyun : ada mas! ada rasa ayam, rasa sosis, rasa soto, kari spesial juga ada, yang baru nihh rasa bakso mas! mau yang mana?

Hyuk : lu kira ini warung mie apa? #marah

Henry : kalem hyung! boleh deh mas, yang rasa bakso, deh. Pengen baksoo... #korban iklan

Akhirnya, sembari mereka makan, diputer iklan.

iklan : Ayo ayoo! buruan beliii, beli 5 bayar 5 kali lipat! Gratis pensil 2B lumayan buat ujian anak-anak anda dirumah. Ayoo belii, es krim rasa baru, rasa opor buncis, rasa semur jengkol, rasa jus kangkung! Ayoo ayoo produk terbatas, beli di tukang sayur terdekat di rumah anda masing masing! Tiket hanya di jual on the spot!

iklan end~

Henry : hoeegh... maap pemirsah saya ke-kenyangan, kembali lagi hoeghh bersama duo DJ somvlak diii somvlak radioo!

Hyuk : oke, saat ini kita masih bersama bintang laut kita, si alien ganteng!

Soohyun benahin poni lagi -_-

Henry : okee, lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Berhubung Man From Star mendapat rating tinggi, negara kita mem-versi-kan drama tersebut dengan judul Kau Yang Berasal Dari Neraka...

Hyuk : bukan neraka hen, tapi kuburan #jilat poni#

Henry : Oh yaa, maap. maksud gue Kau Yang Berasal Dari Kuburan, dan dramanya mendapat sambutan sangat dingin oleh para fans karena dianggap tak mendapat ijin resmi untuk mem-versi-kan nya. Apa pendapat anda?

Soohyun : menurut saya, yaa boleh boleh saja. Tapi mungkin yang menyukainya hanya pecinta horor #pegang bulu kuduk#

Hyuk : ihh kok saya malah jadi merinding yaa? ngomongin soal kuburan... ah! jangan ngomong kek gitu lagi!

Henry : Ahh udah jangan ngomong kuburan lagi. Okee! lanjut ke pertanyaan lagi. Apa anda anti dengan minuman keras?

Soohyun : eh... iya mas. saya anti.. *malu malu* pas di drama, masa Joseon, saya mabuk dan terbang mengendarai kuda menyebrang bulan. Kalo mas nonton, pasti tau deh..

Hyuk : okee kalo gitu kita tantang anda untuk minum soju. Yang menang, kita beri hadiah

Henry : hadiah apaan hyung? lo kagak bilang kalo mau bawa hadiah

Hyuk : udah diem dulu, ntar aja hadiahnya. Asisteenn! bawa 9 soju kesini !

Tak lama kemudian Spongbob pun nongol

Spongbob : Ahaha ahaha aku siap aku siap!... eh bos! wahh! parah lu, masa gue harus nunggu belasan kuda itu buat kencing, trus gue ambilin trus masukin ke botol ini #pegang botol#

Hyuk : stt! diem nape sih lu? bawel amat! sini botolnya! Udah lu pergi sono!

cliing! seketika Spongbob kembali ke Yang Maha Kuasa *astajim*

Henry : nihh yang namanya akua mas, alias Air Kencing Kuda. Soju Akua, ayoo! cepetan habisin mas!

Hyuk : luu gimana sih Hen? Kita mau tanding minum ini, siapa berhasil ngabisin paling banyak dia yang menang! Oke siap.. 3..2.. mulaii

Soohyun gak pake gelas, dia langsung minum dari botolnya.

Hyuk kagak mau kalah, dia juga ngikut.

Henry masih peduli sama etika, jadi dia minum langsung dari kuda-nya #plakk#

beberapa menit kemudian~

Soohyun : ehh.. lu udah abis? #puyeng#

Hyuk : hehee... habis dong! gue gitu lohh *sempoyongan*

Henry terbang naik kuda lewat bulan gegara kebanyakan minum. *LOL

Soohyun : ahh! gue habiss! masih ada lagi gak? gue laper nihh, sekalian kuda nya juga, hehee *sempoyongan*

Hyuk : *tepar*

Spongbob : Askumm! durasi udah habis mas broo! Ayo cepetan pulang! Ebusett!

Ngeliat semuanya pada mabok, Spongbob ambil alih.

Spongbob : okee pemirsah semoanyahh, berhubung merekahh pada mabokhh, maka gue.. Spongbob The Explorer menutup siaran hari ini. Untuk para pedagang sekalian... selamat bermabokk mabookk semoanyahhh, muachh~

Seketika para pedagang tepar gegara dapet cipokan dari Spongbob.

THE END~

*Just for fun guys!^^


	3. Chapter 3

SOMVLAK RADIO! 200.20 FM

part 3

HyukHen : Nde, annyeonghaseyo! Urineun DJ Somvlak imnida.

Henry : Kembali lagi bersama kita di Somvlak Radioo! Radio kesayangan anda semua!

Hyuk : Nah! Hari ini kita lagi bahagiaaa banget! Karena apaa...

HyukHen : Kita udah kembali ke studio somvlak tercinta kita! Yeeyy! #lompat girang#

Henry : Iya betul betul betul. Walaupun atapnya masih daun rumbai sih, tapi gapapa deh, demi para pedagang sekalian, gue rela mengorbankan jiwa raga #dramatis#

Hyuk : Oke, kita lanjut di lagu opening kita Malam Selasa Kliwon hari ini, ada SNSMP – I Got Kebo! Cekidot!

_Iyuh jijik!  
>Sudah cebokkah?<br>Eommo! lu cowok playboy jijik ogah gue smoga lu cowok gak laku  
>Eommo! udah kayak kebo tidur ngorok pun sama kayak anak kebo<br>Wah parah tuh! gue gak mau  
>Wah parah tuh! tinggalin aja<br>Haha~ let me introduce yourself  
>You... Mr. Kebo! Ha! Kabur yuk!<br>Oo.. oo ye ohh oo ye ohh~ Kamu Mister Kebo  
>Oo.. oo ye ohh oo ye ohh~ Kamu Mister Kebo<br>Sikat gigi pagi gak pernah sekalipun kau benar benar jorok sekali oh~  
>Habis di WC kamu juga gak cebok iyuh banget, iyuh banget<br>Siapa yang mau sama cowok kayak elu dia pasti sinting  
>Sekali dekat denganku pasti gue tendang lu ke got<br>Kasihan, sukurin, salah siapa elu kayak kebo  
>Muka lu aja kayak pantat panci You mister kebo, mister kebo<br>Oo.. oo ye ohh oo ye ohh~ Kamu Mister Kebo  
>Oo.. oo ye ohh oo ye ohh~ Kamu Mister Kebo<em>

HyukHen : iyaa... tadi lagunya I Got Kebo!

Henry : ihh miris amat yah hyung, cewek cantik kayak mereka dapet kebo. Mendingan juga sama gue #jilat microphone

Hyuk : ehh, lu anak kecil tau apa sih? Mendingan mereka sama gue, hidupnya masih terjamin! Nah kalo sama elu? Lu mau kasih makan apa mereka nanti?

Henry : kasih makan apa yaa? gue juga bingung hyung... aha! gue tau! kasih makan tempe mendoan #semangat#

Hyuk : kalo lu kasih makan tempe mendoan tiap hari, yang ada mereka nanti obesitas! #julur lidah#

Henry : hiii, ngeri amat! *bulu kuduk seketika merinding* au ah, gue kagak tau soal makanan!

Hyuk : ya udah, daripada elu frustasi mau ngasih makan apa ke mereka, mending kita panggil hewan peliharaan kita aja yukk!

Henry : astajim hyung! mereka ntu manusia, bukan hewann! #ustad baru

Hyuk : yelahh yelahh, beri senyum cemerlang pada bintang laut kita malam ini...

Seketika para pedagang langsung senyum cemerlang

-Sunyi Senyap-

Henry : silahkan duduk semuanya. . . *pegangin bulu kuduk*

Hyuk : *bisikin* para pedagang sekalian, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu yang tak kalah luar biasa dengan Dedy Corbuzier

Henry : mereka dari kalangan AB Line, alias berjenis darah Anak Babi (apadah)

Hyuk : *bisikin* jangan bercanda! Lu mau kena hipnotis sama mereka?

Henry : *geleng* baiklah, mari kita sambut ada dari SNSMP Yuri dan Hyoyeon, Bangetan Seinendan V, dan Sumpel Junior Yesung dan Heechul. Beri teriakan luar biasa pada mereka!

Para pedagang kagak ada yang berani teriak, -sunyi senyap-

Henry : hyung, nape malah horor gini sih hyung? gue takut nihh... #peluk kepala Hyuk#

Hyuk : udah lu diem dulu deh... baiklah, s-selamat m-malam mbak mas... bagaimana kabar kalian s-semua? *gugup*

V : Kabar gue lagi gak baik mas, gue kesepian, disini gue dari Bangetan sendirian, nah yang lain pada bawa couple *puppy eyes*

Henry : santai aja mas, lain kali ngajak Betty Lavea juga gapapa #stress kumat#

Hyuk : cuss kita maju selangkah ke pertanyaan pertama, Bagaimana perasaan kalian sebagai member yang berdarah AB? Mulai dari Yuri. . . #kedipin mata#

Yuri : -_- gue gak suka gaya lo!

Hyoyeon : buat gue, berdarah AB adalah Anak Bangsawan #ceilehh#

V : apa ini? apa benar kita ini AB Line? #ampun dahh#

Heechul : Hahaha... apa apaan ini?! *malah cengingisan*

Yesung : mas, dibelakang mas ada cewek cantik tuh! *nunjuk belakang Hyuk*

Hyuk : huaaaa! *loncat ketakutan* #tumben loncat, biasanya langsung melek#

Yesung : hahaha... ciee penakut, masa sama cewek cantik aja takut, apalagi cewek yang mukanya ancurr... #welehh mas!#

Hyuk : eheemm.. *benahin dasi* *duduk lagi*

Henry : Secara... AB Line untuk kalangan umum itu dianggap sebagai orang-orang aneh tapi genius. Jadi kami ingin tau pendapat kalian...

Heechul : gue punya pendapatan paling tinggi di Sumpel Junior.

Hyuk : mas, ini bukan pendapatan, tapi pendapattt, opiniiiii #emosi meledak#

Henry : kalem hyung! santai, dulu, nonton ini biar kalem lagi.. #ngasih majalah XxXx#

Hyuk malah asik baca ntu majalah

Henry : topik selanjutnya kita akan bahas setelah iklan mampir yang satu ini..

iklan : (parodi Mastin kulit manggis)

Kulit panda, yaa Zi Tao, Zi Tao.. goood!  
>Kulit panda, yaa Zi Tao, Zi Tao.. goood!<br>Tersedia di kebun binatang terdekat!  
>Jangan beli, harga selangit!<p>

iklan end~

Henry : oke itulah iklan yang mampir tadi yah..

Hyuk : gue udah selesai bacanya, lu ngasih majalah kek ginian? Kurang hot tau gak sihh! Punya gue nohh di kamar lebih hot!

Henry : yee, suka suka gue dong hyung! yang ngasih siapa? gue kan? ya terserah gue lah.. *nyolot*

Hyuk : ehh lu kok malah nyolot ama gue? mau ngajak berantem lu?

Henry : kagak hyung *aegyo*

Hyuk : ahh udah, gue kagak mempan sama aegyo lu, cekidot lanjut pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kebiasaan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?

Yuri : kebiasaan... eum, gue biasa nulis apa yang pengen gue tulis, dan ngunci kamar. Pas member ngetuk pintu, gue buka dan gue bakal ngucapin ''Tunggu sebentar, gue bakal balik lagi'' trus ngunci pintu, dan nulis lagi, begitu terus-menerus.

Hyoyeon : apa? gue kagak punya kebiasaan. . . mungkin, dance adalah kebiasaan gue *innocent*

V : Gue? Gue bakal nyentuh apapun yang menurut gue lucu, dan hobi gue nyari lagu yang gak banyak diketahui orang *gue kagak tanya hobi woy!*

Heechul : hobi gue saat kecil adalah masuk ke toilet perempuan, tapi mereka gak tau kalau gue laki-laki #kyaa! apa-apaan iniii?#

Yesung : hobi gue nyentuh wajah para member saat mereka tidur, gue pikir, mereka lucu pas tidur, jadi gue nyentuh wajah mereka. Dan satu lagi, gue gak bisa tidur dalam satu ruangan, gue pasti bakalan jalan pas tidur dan pindah tempat ke member lain begitu terus setiap 20 menit. Pernah waktu itu, gue tidur di lift. #parah boss#

Hyuk : ehh, Yesung lu punya kebiasaan parah banget ya! gue juga yang jadi korbannya, hihh makanya gue dari dulu males kalo disuruh masuk ke kamar lo. Setiap masuk kamar lo, auranya tu beda lagi, agak horor gimanaa gitu.. hiiihh.. *pegang bulu kuduk*

Henry : Alhamdulillahh...

Hyuk : lu kenapa Hen? kesurupan?

Henry : kagak! gue cuman bersyukur aja, gue kagak jadi korbannya Yesung hyung! hahaha #tawa puas#

Hyuk : hmm, yelah yelah...

Henry : eh, btw gue juga merinding nihh deket sama Yesung hyung... kata pak ustad Siwon, tiap kali deket sama Yesung, auranya tu bedaaa banget! yang keluar ntu aura dingin... #tarik kursi menjauh dari Yesung#

Yesung : kalian takut sama gue? wah! gue jadi ngerasa spesial nihh #Pede tingkat Monas#

HyukHen : bukannya takut! tapi kita ngerasa AB Line itu idiot. . .

Hyoyeon : lo ngatain kita idiot? wahh ngajak berantem nihh! #naikin lengan#

V : Mas kalo ngajak berantem jangan disini... ntar studionya rusak lagi, mending ke kolam renang aja, kan seru, bisa sambil main air, hehe... #senyum cemerlang#

Heechul : ahh udah ah! Sekalian aja mumpung disini, kita kroyok bareng bareng! #tenteng kursi#

Yuri : Hajarrr!

Domikado mikado iska, iskado iskado bia bio, 1..2..3..

Hyuk : yahh! gue kalah lagi

Hahaha... semua tertawa sambil nyoret muka Hyuk pake kotoran sapi, TERKECUALI Yesung. Dia tetep diem sambil merhatiin tingkah mereka.

Yesung : okee para pemirsahh, saya dan ddangkoma mengucapkan selamat hari AB Line, semoga anak-anak anda semua menjadi anak AB seperti saya dan ddangkoma *-_-* Sekian terima kasih, salammm ABTV~

#Just for fun^^ garing? celupin susu biar gak garing :D


End file.
